Die Herren der Nacht
Das zeitalter der Legenden. Wir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. center|450px Die Herren der Nacht ' Prolog: ' Waruru saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf der Burg seines Vaters. Er schrieb gerade seine Erlebnisse nieder die er in der fremden Welt erlebt hatte. Wie es zu dieser Reise kam und wie er neue Freunde gefunden hatte. Etwas traurig war er schon, denn jetzt waren seine Freunde nicht mehr bei ihm, dieser Toa der aus dem Turm gefallen war und dessen Lebensgefährtin waren mit den Ruinengeistern wieder zu den Hafenstädten des Südens gereist, von dort aus setzten sie ihren Weg mit dem Schiff fort, zu den Verlorenen Inseln, der Heimat der Ruinengeister. Der Namenlose Toa und dessen Begleiterin die sich Insidi nannte waren mit ihrem Gefolge, den neun Steinbucklern weiter in den Norden gezogen, sie wollten noch einen emaligen Kunden zur Kasse bitten, der war laut aussagen der Toa recht lange Überfällig. Waruru war wieder nach Hause zurück gekehrt um das was er erlebt hatte für später fest zuhalten. Die Zofe seiner Mutter klopfte an der Tür und trat herrein. Der Toa rollte das gebleichte Papier zusammen und schob es in ein Fach unter dem Schreibpult. "Eurer Vater lässt zu Tisch bitten, Sir," sagte die Toa und verneigte sich vor Waruru. "Vergesst in meiner nähe doch die höfische Förmlichkeit, miene Teure," lachte der Toa und folgte der Zofe. An der Tafel des Vaters befanden sich neben den Freunden der Familie auch einige geladene Gäste. Waruru kannte lediglich zwei von diesen. Einer war der Erzbischof von Tarrel De Force, einer mächtigen Festung die im südwesten des Landes lag, der andere war ein reisender Sänger der regelmäßiger Gast des Hauses war. Neben diesen beiden saßen noch drei weitere Toa, junge Helden die mit ihren Arbendteuern prahlten. Waruru überhörte die Geschichten denn er hasste es wenn sich ein Toa mit Heldentaten schmückte. Doch bei einem wurde er hellhörig, nicht wegen der Geschichte an sich sondern viel mehr wegen dem zukünftigen Ziel des tollen Helden. "Jedes Jahr beim Wintersonnenwende," berichtete der Toa, "fliehen ein großer Teil der Bewohner der nördlichen Inseln auf das Festland." "Ist bekannt warum?" fragte Waruru während er sein verzierten Kelch auf den Tisch zurück stellte. "Nein, nur das jene Helden vor mir nie zurück kamen," bemerkte der angeberische Toa leichtfüssig, "aber ich werde die nördlichen Inseln von ihrer Bürde befreihen!" Am nächsten Morgen reisten die Gäste ab, aus dem Fenster seiner Kammer beobachtete Waruru die Toa auf ihren Reittieren und lauschte ihren Wortwechsel. Naja, dachte er bei sich, ihr armen Hunde wisst nicht was ihr tut. Der Toa stand auf und zog ein altes Buch aus dem Regal. Er wischte den Staub von dem ledernen Einband und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichniss auf. "Die Legenden des Nordens" war der Titel des Buches. Dabei handelte es sich um erzählungen um die Mysterien der nordischen Welt. Der Toa überflog die ersten Geschichten bis er auf ein Kapitel stieß was doch zu dem Berichten der drei jungen Helden passte. "Die Strafe der Götter" hieß das Kapitel. Er überflog das erste Drittel und las das Ende der Geschichte, "und die Götter waren erzürnt über die Toa, das sie ihnen abgeschworen hatten." Er las weiter, "sie verfluchten die Herrscher der Länderreien so das sie des Tages fliehen und nur noch des Nachts ihrem Leben nach gehen konnten." Waruru schob das Buch wieder in das Regal zurück und ging in Kemenate. Er würde selbst zu den Inseln des Nordens reisen, es interresierte ihn jetzt auch, was auf den Inseln des Nordens nach der Wintersonnenwende vorsich ging. Am nächsten Tag brach er auf. Kapitel 1: Das Wiedersehen Tallen Borg lag unter Schnee und Eis, die Fischer hatten hier ein härteres Leben als an anderen Häfen. Jeden Tag fuhren sie in auf die See die von einem kalten Wind gepeinigt wurde. Namless und Insidi standen auf dem Platz vor dem Leuchtturm und blickten auf das Meer hinaus. Die beiden Toa trugen jetzt nicht mehr ihre sommerliche Gewandung. Das Wamst des Toa war dicker und sein Mantel aus dickem weichem Loden. Insidi trug ein langes Winterkleid mit zusätlicher Unterkleidung. Beide hatten das schwache Licht des anderen Leuchturms anwesiert. Tallen Borg war das letzte Dorf auf dem Festland und auch das nördlichste. Die Gedanken des Namenlosen kreisten um die Fährleute. Keiner wollte ihn und seine Gefährten über das Meer auf die Inseln bringen, etwas machte ihnen solche Angst. Insidis Augen wanderten zu der Hafentraverne, das wüste Gebrüll der Toa und Matoraner lockerte kurz die Stimmung der jungen Toa auf. "Wie lang wollen die sich noch weiter prügeln?" fragte sie Nameless. "Warscheinlich bis keiner mehr steht," murmelte der Namenlose ohne von dem anderen Leuchtturm weg zu schauen. Der Lanzenführer stapfte durch den Schnee und hinterließ ein gut sichtbare Spur hintersich. "Ein Fährmann erklärt sich bereit uns überzusetzen," rief der Steinbuckler, "er wird uns morgen früh an einer versteckten Stelle auf die Insel bringen." "Sehr gut!" sprach Nameless und trat die Treppe hinunter. Vor den Gasthaus standen drei Brüllochsen, Reittiere von Toa die wohl über Vermögen verfügten. "Hat einer von denen den Fährmann überredet?" fuhr Insidi fort. "Ja, dieser hat dem Fährmann eine beträchtliche Summe in Gold versprochen," erklärte der Lanzenführer, "er bekommt das Gold aber erst auf der Insel." Am nächsten Morgen standen alle am Pier. Dem Fährmann schien es nicht zu stören das auch andere Gäste mit an Bord waren, der Lohn des Einen reichte für alle. "Schön euch zusehen!" sagte ein Toa zu Insidi und Nameless. "Waruru!" grüßten die Toa ihren Freund und umarmten ihn nach einander. "Ich habe es gewusst," sagte Insidi, "du würdest auch diesen Berichten nach gehen!" "Klar," erwiederte der Toa, "irgend etwas passiert dort nach der Wintersonnenwende, etwas dem ich nachgehen muss!" Das Segelschiff glitt zwischen den Felsen, die wie Reiszähne aus dem Wasser ragten hindurch, geschickt lenkte der Fährmann es mit dem Find bis er einen kleinen Hafen erreichte. Das Schiff legte an und all die Gäste gingen von Bord. Die Matoraner und Toa die in diesem kleinen Dörchen zwischen den Klippen lebten waren bis unter die Zähne bewaffnet. Sie musterten die Besucher grimmig. "Ihr werdet diese Insel nicht mehr Lebend verlassen!" sagte einer der Hafentoa mit ernster Stimme zu den drei Toa auf Brüllochsen, "ihr jungen Prahlhälse werdet hier nicht euer Glück finden." Die drei Helden ignorierten ihn und ritten weiter. Der Namenlose wandte sich an den Toa, "was wisst ihr über das Geheimniss dieser Insel?" "Nur das sie bei Nacht kommen," antwortete der Toa sachte, "aber euch und euren Begleitern gebe ich eine Chance den Alptraum endlich zu einer Erzählung zu machen." Die Nacht verbrachten sie alle in den Schlafräumen die in der Schenke des Hafens für Gäste bereit gehalten wurden. Als der Morgen herein brach rüsteten sich alle zwölf ein und stiegen auf ihre Katzenrösser. Der Schnee flog hinter den rennenden Tieren auf. Schnell trieben die Zwölf die Katzenrösser voran. Sie mussten sich beeilen um das nächste Dorf zu erreichen. In der Fehrne war der Umriß einer Burg zu erkennen, sie war auf einem der Felsmasive errichtet und warf einen Bedrolichen Schatten vor sich her. Sie kamen dem Dorf näher und der Geruch des Feuers stieg den Zwölf in die Nase, sie beschleunigten ihre Tiere abermals. Kapitel 2: Wintersonnenwende Die Matoraner und Toa des Dorfes standen um die drei Scheiterhaufen herrum. Auf diesen verbrannten die symbolischen Opfer, große Figuren aus Stroh und Geäst. Um den Ritualplatz herum standen die Jäger und verbliebenen Wachen. Die Sonne versank am Horizont und der Mond nahm ihren Platz ein. Der Priester des Dorfes beendete seine Predigt und nach dem großen Gebet eilten sie alle in ihre Häuser, veriegelten Fenster und Türen und zogen sich in die Schlafkojen zurück. Noch einmal würde die Sonne aufgehen, dann würde ihr Dorf, die ganze Insel für dreißig Tage in Dunkelheit versinken, die Zeit in der das Böse kam, die Herren der Burg ihre wahren Gesichter zeigten. Der Tag begann mit der morgendlichen Zählung, diese Nacht hatte kein Opfer gefordert. Die Fremden die in das Dorf einritten wurden erst einmal ignoriert bis die Zählung abgeschlossen war. Erst jetzt nahmen sich der Dorfpriester und der Bürgermeister sich den Fremden an. Zunächst einmal erklärten sie diesen ihre unglückliche Situation und endschuldigten sich für die verspätete Begrüßung. Für die Zwölf war dies so weit in Ordnung und so fort begannen Insidi, Nameless und Waruru zu planen, sie hatten nur diesen einen Tag zeit. Der Plan sah erst einmal folgendes vor, alle rund siebzig Bewohner würden in das Rathaus umziehen, es war das Gebäude mit den wenigsten und gleichzeitig kleinsten Fenstern. Während die Matoraner und Toa die keinen Umgang mit Waffen besaßen begannen in das Rathaus zu ziehen gingen die Toa mit den Jägern und wenigen Wachen den groben Verteidigungsplan durch. Der Lanzenführer der Steinbuckler und seine Leute befestigten derweil das Bauwerk. Waruru, Nameless und Insidi erkundeten das Dorf für ihre taktischen Details. Aus der Beschreibung der Dorfbewohner schlossen sie das es nichts brachte wenn man die Kinder der Nacht offen angriff. Das Tageslich verschwand und die dreißig Tage Dunkelheit begannen. Die drei Toa und ihre Gefährten hatten ihre strategischen Positionen eingenommen und warteten. Ein leises immer lauter werdendes Flattern kündigte die Kinder der Nacht an. Insidi zuckte zusammen als sie die Mischwesen aus Toa und Fledermaus erblickte. Sie waren schlimmer als die Dorfbewohner es berichteten. Die Toa fokosierte eine der Kreaturen an die sehr schnell flog. Sie ließ die Sehne los und ihr Pfeil löste sich. Das Wesen schrie kurz auf aber ignorierte den Pfeil. Das geflochtene Band rollte sich ab und wurde straff. Das geflügelte Wesen krachte unsanft auf den verschneiten Boden. Es rappelte sich wieder auf und blickte um sich. Sofort sprangen die vier Steinbuckler aus dem Versteck und brachten das Wesen erneut zu fall. Bevor es einen Laut von sich geben konnte ergriffen die Vier es an Armen und Beinen und zerrten es in eines der Häuser. Im Haus wartete der Lanzenführer. Seine Pikiniere zerrten die Kreatur weiter zu dem Hauklotz und der Lanzenführer schlug mit seinem Schwert zu, ab mit dem Kopf. Der Namenlose kauerte auf dem Dach eines Hauses und wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Eine der Kreaturen flog etwas tiefer sah den Toa aber nicht, dieser sprang los. Wüst flatterte das Wesen herum doch der Namenlose drückte es auf den Boden. Am Boden setzte es für die Kreatur Hiebe mit dem Panzerhandschuh, nach dem diese benebelt war setzte der Toa zum Schnitt an, ab mit dem Kopf. Um das Rathaus flatterten die Kreaturen unruhig umher, lange Pieken und Schwertlanzen ließen sie nicht an ihre Beute heran kommen. "Auf los," flüsterte einer der Pikiniere. Auf dem Wort los schnellten die Schwertlanzen in die Höhe. Die Klingen drangen in den Leib der Kreatur und die beiden Steinbuckler drückten es auf den Boden. Ein mutiger Matoraner eilte mit seiner Streitaxt aus dem Haus und wieder hieß es ab mit dem Kopf. Die Kreaturen zogen sich zurück und die drei Toa sahen ihnen hinterher. Insidi grif zu ihrer Geheimwaffe. Das Seil an dessen Enden je eine Kugel befestigt war flog durch die Luft. Wieder stafte sich die Bodenleine und eine Kreatur endete in einer Bruchlandung. Einige wütenden Matoraner gaben ihr den Rest. Ein leises Aufatmen ging durch die Runden. Aber jeder wusste das es noch weiter neunundzwanzig Tage zu überstehen galt. Mit jedem weiteren Angriff wurde auch die Verteidigung verfeinert und besser. Jetzt nach dem man schon fünf Tage und vier Nächte überlebt hatte, wussten Waruru, Insidi und Nameless genau wie sie den Kreaturen zu leibe rücken konnten. Der Lanzenführer erweiterte den Verteidigungsplan mit den Jägern des Dorfes. Der nächste Angriff der Kinder der Nacht konnte kommen und er kam. Kapitel 3: Tag 6 Die Kreatur sah den Matoraner in dem Haus und raste im Sturtzflug auf diesen zu. Sie passierte die Schäune vor dem Haus. Das Netz rutschte vom Scheunendach und umschlung die Kreatur. Diese verfink sich darin und stürtze ab. Eine andere hatte die flüchtende Insidi ausgemacht. Im Tiefflug nahm sie die Verfolgung auf. Waruru wartete bis seine Kameradin an der Tür vor bei gerannt war, dann schlug er mit seinem Schild zu. Die Kreatur rollte über den Boden konnte sich aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig aufrichten, das Schwert des Toa trennte den Kopf ab. Insidi und die zwei Steinbuckel Bogenschützen knieten nieder und lauerten bis die Kreatur vor dem Haus schwebte. Drei Pfeile nagelten sie an die hölzernde Wand. Die Jäger des Dorfes wiederholten dies jetzt auch an anderen Stellen des Dorfes. Zum ersten mal nach langer Zeit hatte sich das Blatt für das Dorf gewendet. Nameless und Waruru schlugen die Gewichte aus den Halterungen und ein großes feinmaschiges Netzt schnellte an den Massten in die Höhe. Dutzende Wesen konnten nicht mehr ausweichen und flogen hinein. Jetzt mischte sich ein Zufall in den Kampf ein der weitreichende Folgen für die weiteren Nächte haben sollte. Einem Matoraner waren seine Pfeile in das geweihte Wasser des Priesters gefallen, der Matoraner sagte es aber noch nicht um den Dorfpriester nicht zu ärgern. Jetzt stand der Matoraner im Türbogen des Rathauses und einer seiner geweihten Pfeil suchte und fand sein Ziel. Das Wesen stürtzte sofort ab und rollte auf dem Boden herrum. Ein weiteres folgte und wieder ein weiteres. "He kleiner?" fragte Inside, welche das ganze erstaunt beobachtet hatte, "wie hast du das gemacht?" Hastig berichtete er der Toa von seinem kleinen Malör. Insidi grinste auf, "du kleiner hast gerade unsere neue Geheimwaffe erfunden!" Die Kreaturen zogen sich wieder zurück und die drei Toa nutzten die kurze Ruhepause um mit dem Dorfpriester zu sprechen, etwas wiederwillig gab dieser aber nach. Alle das Weihwasser der Kirche wurde auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Rathaus geschaffen. Alle Bogenschützen legten die Pfeile in das Wasserbad und ließen das geweihte Wasser in das Holz der Geschosse einziehen. "Sie kommen wieder!" schrie der Wächter draussen. Insidi und die Steinbuckel Bogenschützen freuten sich jetzt auf den Angriff. Sie bewießen jetzt ihr können in dem sie zu dem immer auf das Herz der Kreaturen oder deren Hälze zielten. Die geweihten Pfeile wirkten so noch schneller. Die Kinder der Nacht fielen wie große Tropfen vom Himmel und die meisten erlagen dem Weihwasserpfeilen. Nur bei sehr wenigen dauerte es etwas länger bis die Wirkung eintrat. Nach der zwölften Nacht ließen die Angriffe nach, vereinzelnt erschien mal eine Späherkreatur, doch dies fiel meistens einem der Steinbuckelschützen oder Insidi zum Opfer. Am dreizehnten Tag, einem Freitag erschienen drei Toa auf Pferden, anstelle der Kreaturen. Diese waren hoch gewachsen und von blasser Haut unheimlich verziert. Einer von diesen stellte sich als Diener des Grafen Heruk vor, dem Herrn der Burg. "Der Herr der Burg wünscht euch zu sehen," sprach der Diener des Grafen, "er würde sie gerne kennen lehrnen!" Die Zwölf überlegten kurz und musterten die Jäger und Dorfwächter. Nach alle dem was in den letzten Tagen und Nächten passiert war, konnte man sie ruhig ein bis zwei Tage alleine lassen. Zuweilen erhofften sich die Zwölf noch mehr über die Feinde herraus finden zu können. "Ok," erwiederte Waruru," sagen sie ihrem Herrn das wir die Einladung annehmen!" Die drei Toa ritten wieder davon. Als sie nicht mehr zu sehen und zu hören waren wandte sich Nameless an Waruru, "was wäre wenn wir aus dem Besuch eine Grundlage schaffen können für einen Gegenangriff?" "Daran hatte ich gedacht," lächelte Waruru, "denn diese Toa da, sind mit Sicherheit das andere Gesicht dieser Kreaturen. Kapitel 4: Der Maskenball Die Toa hatten sich in ihrer festlichsten Gewandung geworfen als sie auf dem Ball erschienen. Von den Kreaturen keine Spur, aber viele dieser blassen Toa. Waruru stieß besonders eines ins Auge, die unheimlichen Toa schienen mit Insidi und Nameless nicht viel anfangen zu können. Er begann sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Der festliche Abend endete in einem Maskenball und dies war die Chance die sich die Zwölf erhofft hatten. Zum Scheinerhalt blieben die drei Toa bei den tanzenden Adeligen und die Steinbuckel verschwanden einer nach dem anderen. Ein blasser Adeliger bat Insidi zum Tanz, während des Tanzes schien ihr Hals sehr interresant zusein. Doch ein leichtech Schimmern endmutigte den Adeligen. "Es gibt nicht nur Keuscheitsgürtel," flüsterte die Toa grinsend, "auch Schmuck kann hin und wieder schützend sein!" Nameless schüttelte sich als er den Kelch leerte. Wäre er nicht er sonder wie Waruru würde es ihm Schlecht werden, doch er hielt die Tarnung aufrecht. Das Böse in ihm war dabei sehr hilfreich. Der Maskenball näherte sich dem Höhepunkt und die drei Toa setzten sich ab. Vor der Burg trafen sie wieder auf die Steinbuckler. "Und, alles erledigt?" erkundete sich Waruru und rang mit seinem Brechreiz. "Ja, wir haben alle Geheimgänge der Burg gefunden!" erzählte der Lanzenführer später im Dorf. Es folgte kein Angriff der Kreaturen und Insidi, Waruru und Nameless hatten alle Toa die Kämpfen konnten versammelt. Es gab eine Möglichkeit, mit der sich das Problem mit den Kreaturen in einer vieleicht auch zwei Nächten erledigen ließen. Das würde aber einen hohen Preis fordern. "Ich werde mal mit dem Bürgermeister sprechen," sagte einer der Jäger und verschwand für eine Stunde. Bald kam er mit dem Bürgermeister zurück. "Wenn es sein muss," sagte dieser, "werden wir das Dorf verlassen und in das gut befestigte Dorf zwischen den Bergen gehen." Durch guter Moral unter den Matoranern und Toa, welche nicht kämpfen konnten, war die Reise nur sehr kurz. Die Zwölf und dreißig Toa aus dem Dorf wollten gerade wieder zur Burg aufbrechen als der Fährmann anlegte. "Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht ohne uns in den finalen Kampf ziehen?" fragte eine Stimme. "Nevermor?" erwiederte Waruru. Nach dem freundschaftlichen Begrüßungszeremoniell zogen die Zwölf, die dreißig Toa aus dem Dorf, die sieben Ruiengeister, Nevermor und Yindri zu der Burg der Kinder der Nacht. Dieser Maskenball würden die Herren der Burg nicht mehr vergessen. Für die Tarnung mischten sich Nevermor, Yindri, Insidi, Nameless und Waruru wieder unter den feiernden Adel. Der Rest zog sich zurück um zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zu zuschlagen. Ein prachtvolle Uhr schlug jede halbe und volle Stunde. Wieder näherte sich der Abend dem Höhepunkt. Diener führten über einen Gang die Gefangenen zum Saal. Die Fehe traf es als sie die armen Toa und Matoraner sah, sie waren kränklich und schwach. Sie hörte den Schlag der Uhr und schnellte nach vorne. Der Rüde schnappe sich den anderen Diener. Einer der Steinbuckler führte die befreiten Gefangenen zu einer Geheimtür wo einer der Jäger sie empfing. Ein anderer blasser Toa zappelte während ihn der Jäger in den Raum zog, eher er sich wehren konnte hatte dieser ihm eine Klinge in den Rücken gestoßen. Der Jäger hielt den Toa weiter feste so lange bis die kleine Menge Weihwasser über die Hohlkehle des Dolches in die Wunde gelaufen war. In einer anderen Biegung des Raumes ergriffen zwei Steinbuckler einen blassen Toa und zogen ihn vor einer Holztür. Sie zogen seine Arme auseinander und die zwei Bogenschützen der ihren feuerten geweihte Pfeile in den Körper. Die Uhr im Saal schlug Mitternacht. Der Burgherr trat auf das Podes und kündigte den Höhepunkt des Abends an. Die blassen Toa bildeten einen Kreis um die fünf normalen Toa. Diese rissen die festlichen Gewänder von ihren Körpern und standen nun leicht gerüstet da. Epilog: Die Falle schnappt zu. Die blassen Toa standen da und tuschelten leise. Sie waren erstaunt das ihre Beute keine Angst zeigte. Auf einnal schleuderte irgend wer eine Lederrolle über die blassen Toa. Schnell hatte Insidi ihren Bogen gespannt und einen Pfeil eingelegt. Die blassen Toa lachten hämisch und ihre Eckzähne plitzten auf. Der Pfeil löste sich von der Sehne und traf einen der blassen Toa mitten ins Herz. "Geweihtes Wasser mitten ins Herz!" sprach Nameless und zog sein Schwert. Waruru, Nevermor und Yindri folgtem seinem Beispiel. Im Stockwerk über dem Tanzsaal waren die Jäger, Ruinengeister und Steinbuckler in Position gegangen die Fässer mit dem mit reinen Alkohol gemischten Weihwassers zum Anschlagen bereit. "Jetzt!" schrie Waruru lau und im nu ergoss sich unmängen von alkoholisiertem Weihwasser im Tanzsaal. Gleichzeitig aus allen Türen die in den Saal führten die Kämpfer des guten hinein. Die blutsaugenden Toa wurden überrannt und die Wunden welche sonst ohne Wirkung für sie waren wurden durch das Weihwasser zu tödlichen Verletzungen. Waruru und Nameless kämpften wieder Rücken an Rücken. Die Ruiengeister zeigten sich von ihrer brutalsten Seite. Das Gemetzel war gnadenlos und brutal, doch die blutsaugenden Toa gaben auch so schnell nicht auf. Kurz bevor sie aber eine wirkungsvolle Gegenoffensive starten konnten hatten auch die Steinbuckler die Jäger neu formiert. Die mit Schwertern, Dolchen oder ihren Eckzähnen bewaffnetten Toa standen einer sortierten dreierreihe an Bogenschützen gegen über. Davor fünf Toa die ihre Schwerter zu beherschen wussten. Die fünf Toa duckten sich und der Lanzenführer hob sein Schwert. Im Minutentackt gingen die Pfeile hernieder, von vorne, links und rechts. Das Geschrei der sich im Weihwasser windenden blassen Toa war ohrenbeteubend. Einer nach dem anderen erlag der Waffe die ein Matoraner aus Zufall endeckt hatte. Die Uhr schlug die neunte Stunde des Tages, es war der fünfzehnte Tag der Dunkelheit. Die Kinder der Nacht waren zum größten Teil in dem Kampf nach dem Maskenball vernichtet worden. Die, die endkommen konnten wurden später von den Jägern aufgespürt und nachträglich ermordet. Der Fluch der Dunkelheit war nun endlich von den Inseln des Nordens genommen, das Volk hatte an Mut und endschlossenheit gewonnen. Nachwort: Die fünf Toa sahen über die Reling des Fährschiffes den Matoranern und Toa zu welche ihnen hinter her winkten. Nameless hatte wieder einen guten Teil mehr in sich gefunden und hielt Insidi in den Armen. Nevermor und Yindri sahen das ganze als erfüllung ihrer Toapflicht. Waruru ging in den Frachtraum des Schiffes. Dort standen drei Särge. Wie sagte der Hafentoa noch mal, dachte Waruru nach und sah in das Gesicht des toten Helden. "Ach ja," sagte er leise zu sich, "Ihr werdet diese Insel nicht mehr Lebend verlassen, ihr jungen Prahlhälse werdet hier nicht euer Glück finden." Insidi und Nameless traten zu Waruru der gerade wieder die Särge verschloss. "Möchtest du in unsere Gruppe eintreten?" fragte Insidi. "Gerne, wenn ihr das auch wirklich ernst meint!" antwortete Waruru. "Klar meinen wir es ernst," sprach Nameless und reichte Waruru brüderlich seine Hand. Hauptrollen: Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler: Bild:D_Skrall_Lanzenführer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|Lanzenführer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Schwertkämpfer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|2 Schwertkämpfer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Bogenschütze_aus_dem_Z.d.L..JPG|2 Bogenschütze der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Pikinier_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|4 Pikinier der Steinbuckel Die Ruinen Geister: Bild:Vorox_weibchen.JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Fehe (Weibchen) Bild:Vorox_Männchen_(Rüde).JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Rüde (Männchen) Bild:Fehe_mit_Bogen.JPG|Ruinengeist Fehe mit Bogen Bild:Clankrieger mit Hellebarde.JPG|Ruinengeist Wächter Bild:Zesk_Ältester.JPG|Zesk Ältester Bild:Zesk.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Heiler Bild:Zeskbomber.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Anmerkung des Autors: B'ei den Ruinengeistern und Kobolden handelt es sich wie auf den Bildern zu sehen wirklich um Vorox und Zesk. Doch auf Auqua Magna sind sie als Spezies nicht anerkannt und tragen daher mystiphizierte Bezeichnungen. Gleiches gilt auch für die Skrall, die elitäreren Skrall die auf Aqua Magna leben werden aufgrund ihrer Rüstungen die an Gestein erinnern Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler genannt. '' Ehrengäste: Bild: Nevermore.jpg|Nevermore (Toa Legenden) Bild: Der Gefallene 2.jpg|Nevermore, so wie er früher war... Bild: Yindri.jpg|Seine Frau Yindri Bild: Nevermore und Yindri.jpg|Die beiden am wohl schönsten Tag ihres Lebens... '''Anmerkung des Autors: Einen Dank an Waruru das ich die Charaktere Nevermore und Yindri in diese Geschischte mit einbinden durfte. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser